


memory book

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Firefly
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Mild Jayne Bashing, Scrapbooks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2012310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River keeps a scrapbook of happy memories aboard Serenity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	memory book

"I hear you've been keeping a diary of our heists?" Mal said, standing in the doorway to River's room.

"It's a scrapbook of happy memories," she said, browsing her colorful book.

"It'd actually be called evidence, if the wrong person takes hold of it," Mal pointed out.

She looked up at him, amusement not masking the steel, "You think I'd let someone take my happy memories from me?"

Mal paused, then smiled. "Only if they were idiots."

She nodded and then looked back down at her book. "That reminds me, tell Jayne if he touches it without asking, I'll put a knife through his hand."

"Maybe that's something you can tell him yourself," Mal answered, trying not to smirk.

"Good advice, thank you."

"Hey, is that a picture of that planet I almost got killed at?"

"It's a picture of a place you came back alive from," she said, eyes serious. "So it's a happy memory."

"Fair enough, then. It's a nice book, River."

"You can look at it sometime if you want."

"Thanks."

"But just you. Not Jayne."

"Yeah. I haven't forgotten."

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt at comment-fic on lj: Firefly, River + any, let's not keep the stories of our heists in a diary; that's called evidence


End file.
